RP Log 6/17/17
9:49Emerald Pup*climbs a tree* **sleeps* *Asmo I have that song stuck in my head now *9:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Climbs in with you and starts clawing up the tree.* *HEHEHEH *9:53Anakin JaredRemember that RP we did with that flood? *9:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThat was like, December 2015, oml. *9:54Emerald PupMhm! *9:54Anakin Jared* Anakin Jared cries on Asmo's shoulder * *9:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z??? *9:54Emerald PupRole-Play Logs - (12-29-15) .w. *So Anakin's climbed the tree too? x *XD **Still sleep but winces with the sound of clawing a tree* *9:55Anakin JaredGood times. ;-; *9:56Emerald Pup(the salt between Skit and Asmo in that tho) *9:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Once I reach a high branch, I sit myself down confortably and start tinkering with cyan energy.* *9:59Emerald Pup*Still sleep* *10:00Anakin Jared*Pokes Skit indefinitely* *10:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I casually form a bubble around a leaf, and I detach it from the branch. I see Anakin poking Skit and I throw it at him.* *10:01Anakin Jared*Falls off and hits head* **Rendering self unconscious* *10:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I swish my tail to and fro, continuing with my antics.* *10:05Emerald Pup*Wakes up at the sound of Anakin falling out the tree* *Wha?! **I climb down and prod him, and make sure he's not dead* **And then I fall asleep again because I need sleep srs* *10:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I climb down, and land directly in front of Anakin and Skit. I prod them both.* *10:07Emerald Pup*Wakes up* Wat? *10:07Anakin Jared*Unconscious* *10:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Seeing that Anakin isn't awake, I draw makeup on his face with permanent marker.* *10:08Emerald Pup*Watches* **Asks* Can I go back to sleep now? *10:09Anakin Jared*Unconscious* *10:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOh, yeah--I was gonna ask if you could help me wake up Anakin but this is more fun~ *10:10Emerald Pupo *Well then **puts flowers in his fur* *kk *Now he's sleeping beauty **Goes back to sleep after that* *10:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Proceeds to pluck out a few of his whiskers before bounding back up to the tree and acting normal.* *10:13Anakin Jared*Unconscious* *10:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*It statts raining.* *10:14Emerald Pup*Wakes up, complaining of soggy fur* Bahhh **Climbs up the tree again and rests under the canopy* *10:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I climb down to Skit's level and awkwardly rest my fluffy tail on her back in assurance.* **Looks down at Anakin to see if the rain will wake him up.* *10:17Anakin Jared*Wakes up and shakes fur* *10:19Emerald Pup*It's hard for me to fall asleep again but I just rest groggily* **I look at Anakin waking up though* *10:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I proceed to place my tail under Skit's head to serve as a pillow, and I make myself comfortable.* *10:20Anakin Jared*Climbs up tree, then pushes Asmo off* *10:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I climb back up and casually kicks Anakin off the branch before sitting down again.* *kick* (No S-) *10:23Emerald Pup*I look down at Anakin and nod at him* Looking dashing, kid. *10:24Anakin Jared*Climbs back up and curls up on top of Asmo* *10:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I waggle my ears, musing at Anakin, before placing my tail under Skit's head again to give her a pillow.* **I start gently wiping the marker off of Anakin's face with a leaf.* *10:25Anakin Jared*Lightly chews on Asmo's ear* *10:25Emerald Pup*Falls asleep again* (Man if I could sleep this much IRL--) *10:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I don't really care that he's on top of me, but I move him to be next to me anyway. I look on in silence at the pattering rain as the others rest.* *10:28Anakin Jared*Lays tail by Asmo's head, offering it as a pillow* *10:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I shake my head, but place my front paws on it as an alternative.* **I look around, under the tree and in the branches above, and I curl my tail slightly, careful not to perturb Skit, and I move it so that it's almost curled around Skit and Anakin.* *10:30Emerald Pup*Nuzzles whoever is next to me* **Also tries to shake whatever water's in my fur out just slightly before resting again* *10:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Remaining silent, I fidget around a bit so that Skit and Anakin are closer to my belly, almost treating them like children trying to sleep, and I curl my tail around them protectively. I've released Anakin's tail from my paws before doing this, and I muse at them both before continuing my vigil.* *10:35Anakin Jared*Closes eyes and purrs* *10:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I sniff the cool air, and I press Skit and Anakin closer to me to keep the cold draft from getting them. I flex my claws absently.* *10:40Anakin Jared(<3) *10:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( =w= ) *( ... I did not realize that Skit crashed until my browser auto-refreshed.) *Emerald Pup has left the chat. *10:44Anakin Jared(Skit just crashed in my screen) *10:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... //pretends she's just sleeping really well) **My ears swivel around, before I pick up a sound. Gingerly, I slip away from the curled up canines and quietly make my way down.* *10:50Anakin Jared*Asleep*